This invention relates to an artificial reef module and more particularly to a reef ball which can be placed in an underwater environment to permit growth of corals, blue mussels, oysters, encrusting sponges, algae, tunicates, featherdusters, barnacles, and other marine growth that simulates natural leers for promoting the protection and development of schools of various fish and for other marine life. The reef ball can be allowed to remain in the area where it was positioned for development of marine growth, or it can be harvested and transported to other locations such as natural or artificial aquariums.
The effects of man's abuse and natural disasters have led to the significant destruction and reduction of our natural reef systems. All reefs, both natural and artificial serve as food, shelter and protection for a multitude of marina animals and plants, including vital links in the food chain such as crustaceans, sponges, and invertebrates. Because natural reefs cannot rebuild themselves fast enough to Keep up with their destruction rates, the fragile ocean reef system stands in peril.
Since large natural coral structures take thousands of years to develop, one way that man can help the reef system is to put back the essential structure that sustains life. Much like forests replanted on land, artificial reefs must be "planted" on the ocean floor. Efforts have been made to build artificial reefs out of many things such as car tires, construction rubble, ships and planes. Even refuge unsuitable for land fills have been used to make reefs. Unfortunately, many of these methods have turned out to be environmentally unsound, very expensive, or both.